For the attachment of a cable harness to a body part of a vehicle, a stud bolt is normally attached to the body part, onto which the cable shoes of the cables are pushed and then immobilized in a so-called plastic crown, which is arranged around the stud bolt. After all cable shoes are fitted on the stud bolts, they are immobilized in their position on the stud bolt by the screwing on of a nut.
This procedure, which is performed by the vehicle manufacturer, is comparatively complex and thus time- and cost-intensive. Moreover, it is relatively prone to problems since the certainty that all cables were installed depends on the reliability of the assembler.
The object of the present invention is to specify a method and an apparatus for connecting several cables of a cable harness with a component, in particular a body part of a vehicle, which are as easy and secure as possible. Furthermore, a rivet bushing should also be provided that is used in the procedure.